Kuchh Iss Tarah
by Preetz
Summary: Kavin is a guy who doesn't believe in anything but friendship. What happens when he's forced to attend various dates set up by his friend's mom on his behalf? What if one girl in particular manages to capture his heart? Kavin/OC fic. Written for my frndz who all askd. Peep in plz :*
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yay! It feels awesome to start a fic! That to while studying for an exam :P Well I will updt my remaining fics... but this one is long due, so I thought I'd start it.

Yes... this fic is for all those who requested to write a kavin fic... well **SS, Style Diva, Kavin Sanjana, Ansha.. this is for all of you! :D**

Kya karuu guys... all of you have asked to write on the same guy. Kavin ki fans badh gaye hai.. :D :P so I thought sab ki wish ek saat pura karduu. So please all of u, feel free to imagine urself as Kavin's girl in this story ;) I really hope you guys don't mind that I wrote this one story for four of u. and hope you guys will like it.

**All others...** hope ya like this too!

**Note:** This is meant to be an OS. But since I'm not finding enough time to write a long OS, I thought I'd make it a multi chaptered one. Chapters will be short. Read on.

_**... Kuch Iss Tarah ...**_

_**-Prologue-**_

**Dushyant's place...**

Dushyant is trying to persuade his friend to get his task done... his friend a tall guy with slightly tanned skin argues back.

**Kavin- **"Date? Ek aur date? Plz yar... Main nhi jaanewala teri jagah pe. Arey pichli baar jab main gaya tha, aur end mei uss ladki ko pata chal gaya ki woh ladka tu nhi hai, tho ro-roke buraa haal banaadiya ussne mera..."

**Dushyant- **"arey royi ussne na.. tu aise bataa raha hai jaise tu ro raha tha waha. Waise galti teri hai. Bichari ladki ko pyar se handle nhi kar sakta tha tu-"

**Kavin- **"excuse me! Kaika bichari.. haan? Woh ek baar royi tho wo bichari hai. mera kya haan? main tho har baar rota hu.. andar se.. mere aasu tho tujhe dikhte nhi hai..."

His friend makes a sad face and Dushyant feels bad-

**Dushyant- **"aisa nhi hai yar! senti mat kar yaar mujhe plz..."

**Kavin- **"yar tujhe nhi pata... woh aisi ro rahi thi... restaurant mei.. ki.. waha k sab log samjhne lagey ki maine uske saat kuch galat kardiya hai.. woh tho mera time accha tha ki main waha se bhaag k nikal aaya. Warna... main senior inspector from CID khud police k kabze mei padjaata..."

**Dushyant- **"arey padjaate tho main chudaata na.. arey yar plz.. ye aakhri baar hai plz.."

The guy, Kavin avoids his friend's pleasing eyes. His friend Dushyant just smiles... this is just another tantrum. He knows Kavin will attend on his behalf. Well he won't be dressed so well for this so called date otherwise-

**Kavin- **"dekh yar.. tere pyar ka maamla tu apni mom ko bataa kyu nhi deta? Teri mom har weekend pe tera tarah-tarah ki ladkiyon k saat dates arrange karti hai... aur unn mei main fas jaata hu... aur tajub ki baat tho ye hai... ki main waha unn ladkiyon se milne jaata hu.. sirf unka dil dukhaane! I mean.. seriously! This has to stop! Dushyant I can't do this forever-"

**Dushyant- **"this will stop Kavin! But plz yaar... aaj aakhri baar... aur... aaj jo ladki aanewali hai.. suna hai woh acchi hai... pyari hai... tum.. ussey ek baar mil lo.. shayad tum dono ki baat banjaaye..."

Dushyant wiggles his brows suggestively and smiles... Kavin fumes.

**Kavin- **"baat banna tho door ki baat hai... ummeed hai ki ye uss chudail chandrika jaisi naa ho.."

**Dushyant- **"chandrika.. woh doctor? kya kiya ussne!"

**Kavin- **"pucho kya nhi kiya! dhamki dii mujhe! Ki mujhpe aur tujhpe cheating case lagaayegi... uske saamne maafi ki bheek maangi tab jaake ruki woh. phew... pata nhi aaj kaisi ladki se roobaru hogi meri.."

**Dushyant- **"acchi hogi yar.. ye wali ladki soft hai.. chudail nhi. mom ne bataaya... I'm sure.. tujhe koi problem nhi hogi."

**Kavin- **"hmm.."

Kavin softens..

**Dushyant- **"so this means you're going?"

**Kavin- **"kya karuu? Koi aur option hai kya?"

**Dushyant- **"nhi..."

**Kavin- **"thik hai fir.. ab dost k liye waada kia tho.." *sigh*

Dushyant smiles and hugs his friend...

**Dushyant- **"sambhal kar jaana.. aur haan.. agar baat banjaye tho mujhe bataana mat bhoolna.."

Kavin tries to glare but only smiles..

**Kavin- **"oye! Meri chod! Tu apni baat banaao..."

**Dushyant- **"haan haan banaaunga-"

**Kavin- **"aur.. aur ye aakhri date hai... agli baar main kisi bhi date pen hi jaanewaala.. tumhareliye.."

Dushyant folds his hands pleading him..

**Dushyant- **"ok bhai ok.. tu jaana.. late hojayega... plz jaa yar mujhe bachaale.."

**Kavin- **"thik hai... jaunga.."

A thought strikes him & Kavin smiles evilly-

**Kavin- **"badle mei mujhe kya milega?"

**Dushyant- **"tu jo maange woh milega mera bhai..."

**Kavin- **"tho.. um.. kal sham ko.. bada wala treat.. pizza hut mei"

**Dushyant- **"OK yar.. "

**Kavin- **"aur tere wallet mei abhi jitney bhi paise hai... woh kal mere shopping mei kharch honge..."

Dushu panics as he checks his wallet...

**Dushyant- **"oye! Bees hazar? Nhi nhi.."

**Kavin- **"sochlo.. main aunty ko bataadunga ki unke saare arranged dates pe main gaya tha.. tu nhi..."

**Dushyant- **"ahhh- kaisa dost hai tu-"

**Kavin- **"accha dost hu.. tabhi tho itni saari ladkiyon ko jhel raha hu tereliye! Aur sunn main saste mei kaam nhi karta..."

**Dushyant- **"ugh!"

**Kavin- **"bol manzur hai?"

**Dushyant- **"haan hai!"

**Kavin- **"zor se bol na.."

**Dushyant- **"haan hai!'

Kavin laughs as he puts on his leather jacket and grabs his car keys... he then takes his friend's wallet as well... :P Dushyant glares.

**Kavin- **"sorry yar... zyada kharch nhi karunga.. bachey paise tujhe dedunga promise..."

**Dushyant- **"ab jaao warna late hojayega.."

So kavin leaves in a hurry to meet the girl... who is Dushyant's date for the evening!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Who is Dushyant's love? Will Kavin survive yet another blind date? Will he find love? Read on to know more!**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**A/N:**_

_**Ss, SD, Ansha, KavinSanjana- **__tho kaisa laga chap? Should I continue? Bakwas hai ryt? It will improve & I knw it was short... but hope u liked. Will updt the nxt chap soon... ;)__** plz do rvw. tckr.. love ya all!**_

_**P.S. I will updt rest of my fics as well. Roo your updt will come asap after exms... I just hope this week full of exams and fests passes soon... **_


	2. Tune Maari Entriyan tho dil mei baji

SD, SS, Ansha, Kavin-Sanjana : thank u so much :* I'm so glad u liked it! I hope this updt will make ya smile as well :D :D

All others, my frnds, guests who rvwd! Thank u so much. Hope all of u like this chap as well!

This contains a bit of other couple.. nut no worries... focus is on Kavin and his girl :D so read on!

_**Kuch Iss Tara**_

_**. . .**_

_**-Chapter one-**_

_**Tune maani entriyan re... Dil mei Baji ghantiyan re! TANGG! :P**_

_(AN : I know mast chapter title hai :P )_

_**. . .**_

_**Walia's place**_**-**

Kavin leaves for his date.. Dushyant reaches his girl's home...

**Girl- **"how fair is this..."

Oh no! Dushyant groans... Kavin k baad _ab yeh mujhe sunaayegi..._

**Girl- **"socho na... bichare Kavin sir kis ghan-chakkar mei fas gaye tumhare waje se! I mean why can't we just tell your mom! And tumhari mom aur kitne rishte laayengi tumhareliye? Aur kitni dates arrange karengi? Arey kya main itni buri hu... tumhara date mere saat arrange kardeti tho kya jaata unka..." ***sniff***

Dushyant sighs... and decides to calm her down... well the love of his life tends to get senti at times...

**Dushyant- **"yar tum acchi ho! You're the best! Bhagwaan ka diya hua wardaan hai yar tu mereliye..."

Both look at each other. He knows he's being overdramatic... but then it's the truth.. she means a lot to him...

**Girl- **"dhadh! Over hogaya..."

She chuckles and he too laughs..

**Dushyant- **"over hogaya... hmm ok.. thoda kum kardeta hu..."

He reaches out to wipe her tears...

**Dushyant- **"meri duniya tumse hai Ishita.. I.. I love you yar... I wish main mom ko ye baat bataa sakuu ki.. but I'm scared of losing you... agar mom ko ye baat pata chal gayi tho wo.. wo fatafat meri shadi kisi se karaadegi.. main unhe manaa nhi karsakta.. hurt nhi karsakta.. aur tumhe v nhi kho sakta.. main khud ek ghan-chakkar mei fasaa hua hu.. kya karuu main yar.."

She caresses his cheeks... and tries to smile..

**Girl (Ishu)- **"I'm sorry..."

**Dushyant- **"no.. sweety.. I'm sorry... iss sab mei maine tumhe hurt kia tho-"

**Ishu- **"shhh.. tumne hurt nhi kia mujhe.. don't be sorry. I'm sure hum iss ghan-chakkar se nikal jaayenge ek din.. and ek din humari shaadi hogi aur hum khush rahenge.."

He smiles.. _ohh it feels awesome to think of that..._

**Ishu- **"aur kitna sweet hai mera baby..."

She pulls his cheeks... smiling big

**Ishu- **"mujhe pata hai mera baby is the best! perfect son that every mom dreams of! Aur mom kehti hai ek accha beta hi accha husband and accha dad bansakta hai.."

He laughs..

**Dushyant- **"haha Ishi... abhi humari shaadi ki baat bhi nhi hui hai.. and tumne mujhe accha dad ka darja dediya..."

He just jokes.. but yea she gets emotional..

**Ishu- **"sahi kaha tumne.. agar tumhari mom nhi maani tho..." :(

He hugs her..

**Dushyant- **"of course maanjaayegi.. bas sahi mauka miljaaye.. fir unhe sab samjhadenge hum.. sweety I promise.. hume koi alag nhi kar sakta..."

She hugs him back and murmurs something...

**Ishu- **"I love you too.. baby..."

His smile widens... he loves it when she calls him baby... well he used to hate it at first but then.. dheere-dheere it felt good...

They part from hug and look at each other.

**Dushyant- **"hmm.. waise madam bohot humdardi dikhaarahi hai mere dost k liye.." ;)

**Ishu- **"aur nhi tho kya, aur kitne blind dates pe jaayenge Kavin tumhareliye? Humareliye? Aur ye sab kab tak chalta rahega.."

**Dushyant- **"sweety chill... usko tho aadat hai! aur waise bhi.. koi ehsaan nhi kar raha woh humare uuper.."

**Ishu- **:O ***glares***

**Dushyant- **"I mean dekho na.. uska bhi kya chance pe dance hai.. itni dates.. itni ladkiya.. kitna mazaa aaraha hoga usey, meeting with interesting ppl every weekend- oww"

***wham***

**Dushyant- **"oww! That hurt! Maara mujhe?"

**Ishu- **"haan maara.. aur maarungi! bohot bura lagraha hoga na tumhe? Ki tumhara chance pe dance ka mauka Kavin ko mila.."

He decides not to tease her further.. sweety can turn into theekhi-mirch!

**Dushyant- **"sweety mazak tha! Relax.. arey uskliye accha hai na.. kya pata uski bhi baat banjaye... yar inn dates pe meri jaga usko bhejne k do faaide hai.. ek.. meri mom gussa nhi hongi. Doosra.. usko bhi mauka milega.. kya pata kisi date pe usko koi aisi ladki miljaye jo.. uskeliye bani hai..."

Ishi smiles at this...

**Ishu- **"I hope aisa hi ho.."

Dushyant nods..

**Ishu- **"par unn ladkiyon ka kya.. jinhe kavin ne bhi thukraa diya"

**Dushyant- **"we don't have a choice sweety... aur fir mere saat shaadi hone se tho accha hai.. ki unhe sach pata chal jaaye..."

Ishita nods...

**Ishu- **"achha tum baitho. I'll make some coffee.."

**Dushyant- **"I'll help.."

**Ishu- **"no.."

**Dushyant- **"arey lemme.."

Ishita sighs; and finally both head to prepare coffee in the kitchen. Soon they have coffee and sit chatting about random things. Dushyant decides to stay there and wait for kavin... he texts him to reach Ishita's place after the date.

**Dushyant thinks- **'kavin aajaye hum dono milke ghar jaayenge. Bohot si baatei bhi karni hai uske saat.. jus hope aaj ka date bhari na pade uss pe..'

_**. . . / \ . . .**_

_**At the venue of the date-**_

Open top sea café, near the Juhu beach:

"table number 21..."

Kavin pulls his jacket closer, pockets his glares and spots his date-

There a girl is sitting reading some book, he can't see her face as her face is hidden behind the book..

He walks closer...

"a brief history of Rajputaana?" kavin grimaces as he reads the book's title...

The girl is wearing a beige coloured maxi dress that went up to her ankles... her long dark brown hair is slightly moving in waves due to the breeze.. Her glares are perched on her head and her leather jacket gave her an appealing look..

Kavin smiles... he likes her style ;) and proceeds to take his seat..

Dushyant's words echo in his head.. _ladki tho soft hai.. padhi likhi hai.. sunaa hai history mei bohot dilchaspi hai.. _

He sighs.. this is true because the girl has not noticed him yet!

**Kavin thinks-** "Dushyant bilkul sahii keh raha tha.. iss ladki ko history mei kuch zyada hi interest hai! history? How boring!'

**Kavin- **"hello.."

There's no response...

**Kavin- **"hello.." he says it louder..

**Girl-** "hiee"

She looks up to smile at him.. her shiny black eyes, cute smile.. everything about her seems intriguing and appealing.. he smiles back staring at her... admiring her facial features

**Girl-** "mujhe nhi lagta ye table aap k liye reserved hai..."

**Kavin- **"well... Dushyant here! Naam tho sunaa hi hoga.."

Kavin extends his hand... in order to shake hands with her.. both are sitting by the table facing each other..

**Girl-** "aap tho woh nhi ho.."

Her calm voice takes him aback... ohh looks like this girl has seen Dushyant's photo! Ye Dushyant ki mom, yani meri aunty bhi na...

**Kavin- **"haan.. main woh nhi hu.. but ussey better ho sakta hu.."

Kavin smiles.. but the girl just glares...

**Kavin- **"uska dost hu main.. I know mujhe aisa nhi kehna chahiye but still..."

She stands up abruptly.. her glare intensifies.. oh-oh

**Girl-** "hey.. I don't think may itna bhi buraa hu..."

**Kavin- **"ohh tho unhoney bheja tumhe? Apni jagaa?"

**Girl-** "haan kind of... well... peeche padgaya tha mera. Mujhe iss date se bachaao.. mujhe iss date se bachaao so.."

Kavin sighs... he has to tell her the truth asap! Well looks like she understood the truth...

**Girl-** "tho ussey kaho ki ye baat woh apni mom ko bataye... aapko nhi. aur ye kya mazak hai? unhe aana tha aur tum aagaye?"

**Kavin- **"dekho.. bura mat manna.. meri baat tho suno-"

**Girl-** "kya sunoo? Aur kyu sunoo? tum woh nhi ho.."

**Kavin- **"haan yar... but plz don't go.."

he holds her hand.. she shakes it off and glares at him..

**Kavin- **"I'm sorry... ye sahi hai ki main Dushyant nhi hu.. main uska dost hu. Mera naam Kavin hai. aur.."

**Girl-** "aur.."

Kavin doesn't know what to say.. or how to calm her down...

**Girl-** "mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni hai.."

She begins to walk away and he follows her

**Kavin- **"arey suniye tho.. he's really sorry ki woh nhi aapaya... kyu ki woh.."

**Girl-** "unhe koi interest hi nhi hai.. doosro ki feelings ka kadar nhi hai.. hai na?"

**Kavin- **"aap galat samjh rahi hai.. aisi baat nhi hai... just understand.. woh.. woh kisi aur se pyar karta hai you know.. pyar hai aisi cheez; jo logo ko majbur kardeti hai.. aur.. he's really sorry ki ussne.." ***sigh*** "and I'm really sorry.."

There's a brief silence as she looks at him

**Girl-** "its ok.."

Her face is blank.. she just gives a curt nod and begins to speed away. Something tugs in his heart and he dint want her to go away so soon!

**Kavin- **"suniye naa.. aapko bhi history mei dilchaspi hai?"

**Girl-** "aapko bhi matlub?"

There! She stoped :D :D

**Kavin- **"ye brief history of rajputaana.."

She smiles at that... aww she's cute, he thinks..

**Girl-** "haan woh tho hai.."

**Kavin- **"iska latest volume hai mere paas... some unkown facts about many Rajput emperors, freedom fighters... aap chahe tho main aapko de sakta hu.."

He's bluffing but she smiles more... and looks at him.. he smiles back... suddenly she becomes serious again..

**Girl-** "ye sab kyu bataa rahe hai mujhe? Ki aapka dost kisi se pyar karta hai.. aapko history pasand hai... wagaira wagaira..."

**Kavin- **"woh. Ye sab main isliye bataa raha hu kyu ki.."

**Girl-** "kyu ki? Ugh! Why am I even talking to you? Aapka kaam khatm hogaya mr. kavin aap jayiye.. main bhi chalti hu"

she begins to walk again and he follows her.

**Kavin- **"arey suniye na.. itni bhi jaldi kya hai.. lunch karke jaayiye.. aur dekhiye maine aapko sab sach bataaya, I dint try to hide.. ye sab pehle baataya kyu ki.. aakhir mei bataata tho aapko bohot bura lagega.. aur maine.. I mean.. jis ladki ko maine ye baataya pichli baar.. date pe.. tab.. woh tho rone.. lagi thi.."

Oops! Ye kya boldiya maine? His words die down in his throat as she glares at him.

**Girl-** "ohh! Tho aap apne dost k liye.. aise najaane.. kitne dates pe gaye honge hai na?"

Kavin grimaces.. he's an idiot! For the first time he himself wanted to spend some more time with his date, which never happened in a decade and here he screwed it up!

**Girl-** "aapke dost ko bataao.. ki main un baaki ladkiyon ki tarah kamzor nhi hu! Aur kaisa pyar hai tumhare dost ka? Shadi karke maamla khatm kyu nhi karta? Agar itna darpok hai tho kiya hi kyu kisi se pyar?"

**Kavin- **"aap kuch nhi jaanti uske bare mei..."

Suddenly kavin is angry...

**Kavin- **"no one! No one talks about my friend like that... kya jaanti hai aap uske bare mei?"

**Girl-** "fine nhi jaanti main unko.. aapko tho jaan chuki hu main.. apne dost se kahiye ki.. aapki aur humari keemti time waste na karei.."

And she walks away... a pissed off kavin soon begins to smile...

**Kavin- **"itna gusaa... apni baat rakhne mei kitni himmat dikhaayi usne.. ye adaa bhi tho kamaal hai..."

Just then he hears a loud sound..

**Kavin- **"oye ye ghanti kaha bajee?"

He looks around.. and notices there's no bell around..

**Kavin- **"ohh lagta hai finally dil ki ghanti bajgayi... oh meri dil ki ghanti bajaane waali.. fir milenge..."

He's sure.. there's something in her, in them, that will bring them closer again. If not he'll be the one to find her... After all he's in CID so he's sure, he can trace her out.. if needed!

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**A/N:**_ guys kaisa laga? Good bad avg? Rvw karke bataana :D

And yes many of u wanted the girl to be Ishita and purvi tho Kavin k saat hai (in my fics) so.. yes.. wohi hai.. haha and **ishyant r limited to only this chap. They might appear when needed :D**

I started LP.. updt miljayega jald hi.. long chap is coming!

**And yup I'll updt all my fics.. bt tym lagega.. I'm trying my best guys!**

Thank u to all those who rvwd/favd..

**P.s.** sorry guys.. **pehle bhi baataya hai summary mei, its written for my friends! And the girl is not Purvi this time.. the girl is an OC. But yea u guys r free to imagine her to be Purvi if ya want! Ty love ya all** :*

.


End file.
